


Gift Exchange

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Will gRA
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: El nombre en el papel será tu amigo secreto.---Día 14 de #HanniHolidays: Secret Santa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Will había hecho una escrito en un papel el nombre de todos.

 

"Toma uno" la puerta de la entrada se escucho y Will supuso que era Hannibal, él no iba a despegar la mirada de su película favorita. Hannibal por otro lado vio en el mueble junto a la puerta un sombrero de Santa Claus puesto de mala forma, metió la mano y saco un papelito doblado.  
"¿Winston?" dijo Hannibal al ver el nombre en el papel.  
"Suerte que no te escucho, esta durmiendo," Will llevo unas cuantas palomitas de maíz a s boca y mastico.  
"¿Que es esto?" refiriéndose al papel.  
"Tu amigo secreto."  

 


End file.
